shalarenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shalaren : The Shattered Metropolis
Solaris the metropolis in the year 1115, the story follows the corruption of the king Remus by the malevolent force and awakening of the Syrilth. Characters Kathel Loreus The prince and son of Remus Loreus Jamie Barnell A lost traveler looking for his missing brother Sebastian. Finely Oudin The missing Hostess of Solaris. Story set up Arc 1 A votary is visited at the basilica by a man convinced he is about to die, who warns the votary of a darkness that is about to overtake their metropolis, and of who he believes the culprit is. The man is later found dead in an alley. King Remus blames the Sagitars for the incident and declares to banish them from the Island. The Sagitars try to kidnap Finely to borrow her powers as a hostess to revive a being they believe can expel the darkness looming over the metropolis. Prince Kathel, against his father's wishes, investigates the chain of mysterious murders while also setting off on a mission to rescue Finely with the help of a stranger named Jamie. ''Conclusion: Remus is revealed to have helped open a breach into the spiritual realm and let the Syrilth out in hopes they will help him with a bigger enemy, however the Syrilth corrupted him, creating a split personality that harvested all the dark energy it could find, and the island began to shatter. Kathel, Jamie and Finely manage together to overpower Remus and defeat him. Kathel's mother Isabella Payne, who he has been told by his father died giving birth, then shows up with Jamie's lost brother at her side, she takes over the Green Castle and arrests Kathel for the "murder" of his father and throws him in jail.'' Arc 2 Finely, now matured, sits by the death bed of the votary who raised her. As the Hostess she was suppose to complete her Solarian Ceremony at the age of 18, but with Isabella Payne as the queen many things did not occur as they should have. Finely decided to set off and break Kathel out of prison. Jamie, now working as a guard for Payne in order to try and get close to his brother as he was not been able to talk to him in person since the time he found him. When Finely arrives, he hesitates to help her, but then agrees, giving up on the idea of getting to his brother through this method. They break Kathel out. The Island is beginning to shatter again, but this time much slower and for another reason, it was time for Finely to transcend to a full Host of Solaris. But because of Payne's search for the group and the plan to execute them they cannot go back and must keep hiding. ''Conclusion: Kathel and Finely developed a romantic relationship. Jamie is found and is forced to fight his brother before escaping. The group find alliances with the Sagitars, the community of votaries, and a group of civilians who got hurt by Payne's control of the green castle. They plan a revolution to overthrow Payne and finally find out the story behind what she is doing. They call this revolution the "Seekers of Fortitude". Arc 3 Payne reveals she used to be a powerful adept of the dark arts who came from Clarcton, and that she tricked Remus into marriage so she can conceive a child with royal blood who will also be the "eradication" of the Meastre and the current order of things. She reveals Kathel is not exactly Mortal. They find out that Remus found a way to strip Payne of her power by tapping into the energy that expelled the Syrilth away from this world once upon a time, but by accident allowed them to break through the breach and slowly corrupt him. Payne was locked away in a chamber blocked off with blood magic cast by Remus who had magic thanks to the corruption in him, but when he died, his magic faded away and Payne was free. The Seekers of Fortitude arrive at the Green Castle as war wages through. Jamie's brother revealed to him that he abandoned him after he had a dream of a better world, one where people wouldn't meet the fate their parent's did, and that he believes Payne can bring this world to be. Finely was forced to transcend to a full Hostess because of the shattering of the island, and thus lost all her emotions and empathy. 'Conclusion:' Jamie and his brother battled in a corridor in the Green Castle, as the west side began to crumble, Jamie told everyone to run while he held his brother back, and as the walls came down they were both crushed. Kathel and a few Sagitars had Payne cornered, but then the Sagitars turned on him because he was the son of eradication as Payne suggested, and they killed him as well as Payne. The royal family was believed to have become obsolete, until it was found out that Finely, who no longer feels any emotion, was pregnant with Kathel's child.'' The life of Ernest Loreus Immediately born as the king of the Metropolis, and being the son of the Hostess of Solaris and the "Eradication", Ernest was quite powerful. His aging was accelerated and he seemed to have been able to draw information from other people. Ernest was the first Psychic-Adept hybrid. Despite only his father being dead, Ernest is considered an orphan because his mother, the current Hostess, cannot feel or care for him.